


All hail the Eggpire - Feed The Egg

by Breadd_Writes



Series: DTSMP-Drabbles [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Other, Tendrils, Trapped in Egg, Unwanted Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadd_Writes/pseuds/Breadd_Writes
Summary: He's stuck, he's trapped and all he can see around him is red.
Series: DTSMP-Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118453
Kudos: 34





	All hail the Eggpire - Feed The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Dream is trapped in the egg. 
> 
> Note: There isn't anything actually sexual here. He's just an infinite food source :D.  
> Of course, I am always willing to fix tags.

Red. All he can see is red. Red above him, red behind him, red everywhere. Nothing but red. 

He feels a slimy wet tendril around his neck, choking him as it siphons more energy off of him. He's absolutely tired. Drained of the energy that these things keep taking from him. Each time, even if a bit of his energy, his power returns to him, it just gets taken from him.

This god damn stupid alien monster red thing. Whatever it is, keeps sucking him dry. He doesn't even have the energy to lift a finger let alone his arms. 

This was his fault. If he had been more careful, if he hadn't let his guard down at all, he would have been able to realize that something was wrong, that something was affecting his whole world and all the people within it, corrupting them, corrupting him. It was his fault that he is now trapped in this very corruption getting his powers drained, becoming a food source for this alien monster of a being. 

_I'm sorry_

He says to no one. He feels the slither and slide of the things slimy tendrils as new ones replace the old ones that are full of his energy. He shakes, he sobs. 

_I'm sorry_

This was worse then anything he ever felt. Worse then the wounds he got from battle. It hurts that it was someone whom he once trusted that placed him in this. To trap him here. From one container to another he guess, for all the pain he caused others. Maybe he deserved it, deserved the pain and torture of this never ending drain. After all, it was him who hurt others just to set his own plans to motion.

  
_It hurts_

He can't even get himself into a comfortable position. If he even tries to move, the tendril would tighten around his arms, his legs, his body, his neck, choking him harder, squeezing him drier. He sobs as the thing sucks him dry again. 

_Someone_

He wonders how long he's been in here. He doesn't know. Maybe they all have forgotten about him already. Did anyone ever thought about him in the first place?

_Please_

He's surprised his clothes are still intact. Wet and slimy but still very much intact. It feels weird and gross but he'd rather have his clothes on then be naked. 

_S_

He's so lonely. 

_A_

It's quiet.

_V_

Painful

_E_

He cries.

_ME_

But no one hears.


End file.
